Hearts & Fists – Fear
by T2 Angel
Summary: As Ryu and Chun-Li prepare for the birth of their child, Ryu comes to grips with an emotion he's not fond of. Chun-Li helps him through it as they discuss the future. Set in the "Hearts & Fists" universe. One-shot.
**A/N: Oh, I have been away too long! I miss you, guys! Here's a brand new "Hearts & Fists" story, just for all of you! I'm far from done with this universe and here the latest installment in this saga! Now, then, let's get our timeline established, shall we?
**

 **Hearts & Fists**

 **Hearts & Fists –The First Date**

 **Hearts & Fists – Lovers' Sparring Match**

 **Hearts & Fists – The Proposal**

 **Hearts & Fists – The Wedding**

 **Hearts & Fists – A Deal's A Deal**

 **Hearts & Fists II: Retaliation**

 **Hearts & Fists – Fear (CURRENT)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hearts & Fists – Fear**

Two months had passed since Chun-Li and Ryu received the news of the blessing that they were about to receive and Chun-Li was just beginning to show. Ryu and Chun-Li were in their bedroom, considering things to do for their coming baby.

"They say that we should learn the sex of the baby in another couple of months," Chun-Li said with a smile. She exhaled. "I guess we better start working on names." She looked over at Ryu who was sitting in the easy chair in the room and staring at her silently. "Ryu?"

He blinked.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled. "Ryu…"

"I'm sorry if I seem quiet."

"You're always quiet, my love. It's one reason why I had to learn more about you, which led me to falling in love with you. I don't complain about the quiet." She walked over to him and kissed him. "It makes it all the more worth it when you say something."

He chuckled.

She walked back over the bed, sat down, and faced him. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"You know me too well."

"I should. I'm your wife."

He scoffed.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's the one thing I feel but never want to admit."

She nodded. "Fear."

"Yeah."

"Fear of what?"

"This. How long I can keep it. How long before I do something wrong or before something _goes_ wrong."

"I know you worry about that but say what's got you thinking about that."

He stared at her.

"Say what you're really afraid of."

He opened his mouth then paused. He could only admit fear to a few people and a fear this deep to Chun-Li. "I'm… afraid I'll fail as a father."

"Ryu…" she began to reassure him.

"I am. I only had Gouken as an example. I always knew Ken would be a great father. His father… is a kind man. A good man. Ken had that example all of his life."

"And you've been a good man all of yours."

"Not all. You've seen what I can do. How dangerous I am. The darkness, the anger rages inside me."

"Darkness and anger rage inside all of us, Ryu. We all have to fight them in way or another. Yours just happens to be the Dark Hadou."

"But what if our child possesses it? What then?"

"We will love him or her with everything we have, like we were going to do already, and you will teach them how to control it."

"I don't always do it myself, successfully."

"Then you'll learn. We'll all learn. We can do it." Chun-Li smiled. "You're not in this alone. You never will be again."

Ryu nodded then smiled. "I'm glad I have you."

"You always will."

He smiled then became straight faced. He took a deep breath. "I've felt truly afraid, Chun-Li."

She nodded, understanding that.

"I've been afraid I'd lose to Akuma. I've been afraid I'd fail you, Mei, Ken, everyone. Scared to lose you all." He stopped. "Now? I'm just terrified that I'll be a horrible father."

She smiled. "Mei doesn't see you that way."

He smiled, "She was already happy when I got here."

"And you made her happier."

He looked down.

"I'm scared, too, Ryu. I think… I think we're supposed to be."

"Maybe." He looked back at her. "I just… I don't want to be a bad father. I didn't have one. Save Master Gouken. I just… I want to do a good job. I want our family to be happy. That's all I want."

She smiled. After all this time, she could still fall in love with him again. "Do you remember when you first came here? How scared you were?"

"Yeah."

"I was scared, too."

"Well, you're braver than me."

"I don't know how true that is. You came here."

"You let me in."

She smiled. "Best decision I ever made."

"My coming here was definitely mine."

"We're going to be scared, Ryu. I know that, already. But… I think we can do this. We've overcome fear before. Fear of everything. Bison, Akuma, Guerrilla." She sighed. "Even of married life, of family, of being good parents to Mei and caretakers of Sakura."

"Sakura can take care of herself, despite how she acts."

"I can't argue that. But I think she enjoys being here."

"I'm pretty grateful for that, too."

"Same. So's Mei."

Ryu exhaled. He stood up and walked over to her, kissing her forehead, gently. "I love you, Chun-Li. Always. I can't promise you that I'll be the perfect father but I'll do the best I can. I promise to always try. You have my word."

Chun-Li took hold of his hand. "That's all I've ever wanted. That's all I ever needed. I won't be perfect at this, either. I'll make mistakes, too. So… I promise you that I'll do my best for this family, as well. We can make this work. Together."

He smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, we can."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like that! From the bottom of my heart, thank you all. All of you are the reason I still write in this universe. And, quite frankly, as long as I have ideas that are worth it, I don't know if I'll stop. As long as you guys want to read it, I'll keep writing.**

 **REVIEWS, PLEASE! Thank you all and see you soon!  
**


End file.
